The automotive industry utilizes tubular bars in a wide variety of areas such as for bumpers, grills, frames and elsewhere throughout the vehicle where strength, cost, ease of manufacture and reduction in weight are desired. Such automotive products are subject to a variety of design requirements due to consumer demands, government regulations and the competitiveness of the industry. Tubular bars used in modular truck grills must maintain a high level of strength and damage resistance to meet consumer expectations and government regulations concerning low speed vehicle impact. However, such tubular members or bars must also be of low weight to assist in minimizing vehicular dead weight which reduces gas mileage. In addition, the tubular bars utilize, as an example, in truck grills must have a low manufacturing cost and be of high dimensional consistency given the competitiveness of the industry.